Fairest
by inu runner
Summary: Kagome & Kikyo are twin princesses. Kikyo orders the death of Kagome so that she can be the fairest in the land, but Kagome's friends and a certain prince are not about to let that happen.
1. Twisted Sister

1Fairest 

_Twisted Sister_

Kagome smiled as she read the end of the book, '_And they lived happily ever after.'_

"Hello prince charming," Kagome said as Inuyasha came into the library of her family's

palace.

He smiled at Kagome's playful comment.

"Sorry, I was just reading a fairytale," Kagome blushed as Inuyasha closed the distance

between them and warmly hugged her.

"I'm going to ask Kikyo if she'll marry me. Today!"

Kagome jumped up and down excitedly, "My twin sister is going to be married? Then

you'll be my brother-in-law! Oh, it's going to be so perfect for you two." Inuyasha was

just like a brother to her, and everyone had known for a very long time that her sister and

Inuyasha loved eachother.

He rubbed his hands together nervously, "That's if she says yes."

"Kikyo loves you, Inuyasha. Go find her," and with that Kagome excitedly pushed

Inuyasha out the library door.

_So when is prince charming coming to get me?_ Kagome giggled at her thought. Kikyo

was lucky to have someone that loved her unconditionally.

Although the sisters had been drifting apart over the years, Kagome only wished Kikyo's

well being.

She ran her fingers over the backs of the books, trying to figure out what she wanted to

read next.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver hair enter the palace's library.

"I don't know where she is either, so good luck finding her." When no one responded to

her light comment she turned around to face the person she had been talking to.

Sesshomaru.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo traced her fingers across the intricate designs of the mirror. While Kagome read

her books of adventures, Kikyo took her own. She longed to discover. And she had

found this incredibly handsome mirror in the large and spacious attic of the royal palace.

The mirror glowed and Kikyo pulled her hand back in surprise. Letting superstition get

the better of her Kikyo uttered the magic words that she had heard used in children's

stories. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Whose is the fairest of them all?"

An ugly toad like green face appeared in the mirror. Kikyo stared in horror at it and then

dived behind a dusty chest. In the fairytales this kind of thing happened, but not here in

real life. This was ridiculous, she had to be imagining this.

Kikyo poked her head around the corner of the chest to look at the magnificent mirror,

and the green face stared back at her. _Oh kami!_

"What is it that my lady wishes?"

The face spoke! Not only was she seeing faces in mirrors, but now they were talking to

her. Kikyo desperately wished she was back in the library with her twin.

"I want you to go away."

"You don't want to know who the fairest woman of the kingdom is?"

"Your kidding right? This stuff only happens in children's story books!"

The mirror droned on in its obnoxiously high pitched voice, "You are the fairest of them

all."

Kikyo stepped out from behind the wooden chest suddenly entranced by the power of the

mirror. "Me? I'm the fairest of them all?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Kikyo ran her fingers over her face. She had been told she was beautiful before, but who

wouldn't tell a princess that she was beautiful. Not if you didn't want the king to behead

you.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, where are you?" She heard Inuyasha's voice from below her in a lower

level of the castle. She turned from the mirror to savor the way he said her name. She

loved him. When she turned back the face and the green glow to it were gone. As Kikyo

walked down the stairs of the attic she promised herself that she would return.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What brings you here?" Kagome asked politely knowing that Sesshomaru only came to

the Eastern Lands to discuss business.

"An agreement between my father and yours. Rebel guerilla forces of humans have been

attacking the Western Lands in the name of exterminating demons. Our fathers need to

declare our peace before a war is started."

Kagome sighed. War, famine, someone trying to take over the world, there would never

be peace in Japan.

As Kagome thought her gloomy thoughts a servant appeared at the entrance of the

library. "Prince Sesshomaru, Princess Kagome," the servant bowed in respect, "King

Higurashi requests your presence."

"Hai." Kagome smiled and ran to the great meeting chambers.

Sesshomaru, who looked like he had all the time in the world, followed at a slow walk.

Soon he heard the tinkling sound of laughter as the approached the great chamber.

Demons and humans alike were talking and laughing together. The buzz was about the

engagement of Princess Kikyo and Prince Inuyasha.

A cheer went up as the two Princesses from the East and the two Princes from the West

gathered together in front of the royal thrones. Kagome grinned as she bowed, if this

wedding didn't stop the oncoming war the Sesshomaru was talking about, she didn't

know what would.

Please R&R!


	2. Unfair

1**Fairest**

_Unfair_

Kikyo smiled dreamily to herself as she started to fall asleep in her chair. The festivities sounded

around her, but she was too tired from wedding planning to notice.

Not only was she going to be married to the love of her life; she was also the fairest maiden in

the land.

Smiling a wistful smile, Kikyo fell asleep in her chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaking his head Sesshomaru reminded himself that it was rude to stare. But he couldn't take

his

eyes off her as she talked happily with his half-brother.

He didn't know what it was about her that made him so drawn to her. Was it her beautiful

looks?

Her personality?

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he and Kagome got more involved in their talk. He was not

jealous, he told himself as Kagome laughed at something his half-brother had said.

Sighing, he stretched his long legs out underneath the table. He had always come to the Eastern

Kingdom for diplomatic reasons. Unlike his half-brother. This time though, he had come for

her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling she chatted with Inuyasha.

It was late into the night and Kikyo had fallen asleep on them, but that didn't keep the two from

their conversation.

They discussed the different politics of their lands, wedding decorations and decisions that Kikyo

should have been awake to hear about, and the latest novels that Kagome had read.

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's latest joke, but then grew silent.

She felt a shadow behind her as Inuyasha growled menacingly. Without turning around Kagome

said, "May I help you, Prince Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Princess Kagome," came Sesshomaru's smooth answer, "Would you like to dance?"

"Like hell she will with you!" Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's sudden outburst and change in

mood.

Her long time friend now stood and growled menacingly at his older half-brother.

Kagome had never seen him like this in all her life.

"What's going on?" Kikyo yawned sleepily as she awoke from her little nap in her chair.

"Your soon-to-be mate will not let me dance with your sister." Kikyos eyes snapped open and

narrowed as

Sesshomaru spoke. "He guards your sister as if she is his mate. Is he truly marrying the right

twin?" Sesshomaru smirked at the reaction his words had brought.

Kikyo rose from her chair and glared as Sesshomaru, then switched her angry gaze to Inuyasha.

Finally she glared at her twin and then ran out of the royal ballroom. Inuyasha followed.

Kagome gave a glare of her own to Sesshomaru

"You have no right to say something like that."

"Even if it is true?"

Kagome hated the smug look on his face. "Inuyasha loves Kikyo! Not me!"

Sesshomaru like how easily he had frazzled the princess as she huffed angrily. _She is beautiful _

_when she is angry. "_He acts as if you are his mate though. He is always talking and joking with

you."

"It's because we are FRIENDS!"

Everyone went quiet upon Kagome's sudden shout of anger. The courtiers, nobility, and the

royal family looked on with interest at the princesses very undignified display.

Kagome, not noticing the sudden quiet, jabbed her finger into Sesshomaru's chest and glared at

him. No one had the right to insinuate that her friendship with Inuyasha was something more

than it really was!

Sesshomaru's hand grabbed Kagome's and pulled hers firmly away from his chest and to his

side, where he still held onto her hand with a firm grasp. Kagome wriggled, trying to free herself

from his grasp.

"Will you please excuse us?" Sesshomaru addressed Kagome's father, the king.

"Of course," King Higurashi replied, worried that his daughter was going to make more of a fool

of herself.

Kagome grumbled angrily as Sesshomaru put his hand around her waist and escorted her from

the royal ballroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still not in a good mood and glaring angrily at everything around her, Kikyo made her way

secretly up to the attic.

Mad at herself, her sister, and especially at Inuyasha, Kikyo kept up her glare as she turned her

attention to the mirror.

Why was there no ugly green face staring back at her?

She was about to get up and kick it when she remembered that words that she was supposed to

say. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Kikyo snapped at the old

mirror.

The green toad face appeared instantly. "What is it that my lady wishes?"

"Just tell me I'm still the fairest maiden in the land so I can fell better about one thing at least."

"But I cannot," the green face replied.

"Why not?" Kikyo was becoming even more vexed rather than relaxed, as she had hoped hearing

that she was the fairest would make her.

"You are no longer the fairest."

"What? Does it change daily?"

"No it does not," the green face replied tartly. Kikyo frowned. Had this old mirror just given her

attitude? "Another princess, not you by the way, is blossoming under a certain prince's

attention."

"Who."

The face on the mirror faded away and was replaced with a live image of a blushing Kagome.

The woman was with Sesshomaru and they were slowly strolling through the palace's garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking up she caught him staring at her. Kagome blushed as they made their way around the

pond. Squinting into the shimmering water she could make out the shadows of the fish as they

swam freely about. How she wished she herself could just sprout wings and fly away!

"Don't you have something to do? Some important diplomatic errand you were supposed to talk

with my father about?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Walking with a person who never talked was starting to unnerve her. Add to the fact that it was

Sesshomaru she was walking with... well, she had decided that this was utter boredom.

"Have you listened to anything I've said?" Kagome had decided upon a new approach to try and

make him talk.

"Every word."

Kagome jumped, caught off guard that the prince had actually talked. Even if it was only two

words.

"Tell me about yourself," Kagome said, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Does not my imbecile of a half-brother talk to you about me? To my knowledge you two talk

about everything."

"No, Inuyasha has never told me anything about you."

"What do you want to know?"

Kagome found a stone bench conveniently located near them and they settled themselves onto it.

Kagome, in a very unladylike fashion, threw off her shoes and dipped her bare feet into the pond.

Sesshomaru smiled a small and rare smile that Kagome never saw. He liked the woman's

reckless behavior. Searching for a place to start he began to speak of his father and mother.

**Thanks guys for waiting so long for my next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**V**kiffin

PolskaGirl

Second-Chances23

Inuyashaswife12: yes this is a Sesshomaru & Kagome paring. I hoped I answered your other question in this last chapter.

I am no one and I stand alone

PolarPrincess


	3. Killing for Beauty

**Fairest**

_Killing for Beauty_

Kikyo angrily slammed her fist into an old dresser top and then broke into a coughing fit

as billows of dust rose from its undusted surface

"That's not fair! I have to be the one!"

"Life's not fair," the mirror replied dryly, giving Kikyo more of its attitude. "Anyway,

you would have to kill her to become the fairest again."

Kikyo smirked evilly at the mirror, her plan suddenly very apparent to her on what she

had to do.

She had to be the fairest maiden! No one else could hold that title except her!

She had become obsessed over it and would do murder for it, even if it was against her

own sister.

The mirror had just realized his folly, but it was too late. Kikyo's mind was set and the

mirror would never be able to change it.

"I didn't actually mean it like that! You cannot actually be thinking of…" the mirror

trailed off.

"What? Killing my twin?" Kikyo cackled evilly as she turned to leave. "I would never

kill my sister…" the mirror sighed in relief, "but I can get someone who will do it for

me."

"Wait! No! Stop!" But the mirror's yelling landed on unhearing ears. "What have I

done?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome wistfully sat down on her bed, tracing her lips that still tingled.

Recalling the kiss that she and Sesshomaru had just shared she smiled to herself at how

wonderful it had been.

She did not care if he was a demon! He was one of the most interesting people she had

ever met. She could not wait to see him again.

_I think I really like him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down a narrow flight of stairs that led off to a side courtyard, Kikyo's mind was

elsewhere.

Stepping out of the long and winding stairwell, the sounds of clashing swords, the

whisper of arrows, and the grunting of the men-at-arms as they trained came to her ears.

The realization that Princess Kikyo was among the soldier's practice area soon reached

every ones ears. The knights, guards, pages, squires, trainers, and even the stable boys

knelt as she glided past them.

"Please proceed, I just wanted some fresh air," Kikyo smiled sweetly as she searched the

crowd of men.

The men straitened themselves one by one as their princess passed them and proceeded

with their with their exercises as their princess had asked. Kikyo drifted through them

hunting, looking for the strongest and fastest among them.

She stopped walking as a man flew through the air and landed at her feet.

"Sorry my lady," a man called from the far corner of the practice area. Jogging over to

where the princess stood, he bowed before her. Straitening himself the man's

piercing blue eyes twinkled before her, as if telling her their own personal joke. His jet

black hair, which was held in a high pony tail, swayed in the gentle breeze. "My lady?"

The man at her feet moaned in pain as Kikyo stepped over him to talk to her new

acquaintance. Extending her hand, he kissed it and then smiled at her.

Kikyo gasped in shock. She had been foolish not to notice it before, but now she did.

The man was obviously a demon from his claws, pointed ears, and sharp canines.

_What is a demon warrior doing among us humans?_

She finally resolved that it did not matter who did her nasty deed, just as long as they

could do it.

"What's your name," Kikyo gently demanded from him.

The man blinked, "Uh, Kouga, my lady."

Latching onto his arm and giving him a simpering smile they walked from the men-at-

arms practice area and back into the stairwell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A self satisfied smirk lit Sesshomaru's face as he strolled back from the library. _She is _

_the most interesting human…_

His thoughts about Kagome trailed off as he heard whispers coming from a stairwell. He

usually would have walked on, considering snooping and eavesdropping to be beneath

him, but something made him stop and listen with his accurate hearing.

"My lady, why do you wish this upon your own sister?"

He heard a woman suck in her breath and then say, "I did not wish to tell you this… but

uh…," the woman said, as if thinking, "my sister, Kagome, has been a spy for the

Southern Kingdom for years."

Sesshomaru knit his brows in confusion. If he was not mistaken, which he surely was

not, then that had been Princess Kikyo's voice that he had just heard say that her twin

sister was a spy for the Southern Kingdom.

_Impossible! That kingdom has wanted to wipe out the demon population for centuries._

The man that Princess Kikyo had been talking to suddenly growled. Sesshomaru

stiffened, realizing that the person she was talking to was a demon.

_This does not make any sense at all. Kagome could not be a spy, could she? And for a _

_demon hating nation? It just does not make any sense when my half-brother who is a _

_half-demon is her best friend and she has accepted my invitation for me to court her._

Sesshomaru reasoned with himself as he heard Princess Kikyo start to talk again.

"She needs to be eliminated for the good of everyone."

"Yes, my lady. Anything to keep the Southern scum from knowing more that they need

to. I will do as you ask."

He turned and hurriedly walked away before the two conspirators got a whiff that he had

just heard their entire conversation to eliminate Princess Kagome. He stalked to his

room, a puzzle to unfold before him. And he had to do it fast before that demon Princess

Kikyo had been talking to took the initiative and killed his Kagome.

Opening to door to his chamber he flopped onto his bed and massaged his temples.

She would be fine as long as he did not let that demon near enough to Kagome to

hurt her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Working deftly in the dirt she shouted in triumph as she pulled the large weed

from her miniature garden and fell backwards onto the ground. Happy with life and

smiling broadly to herself at her small accomplishment against the weed that had been

killing her precious flowers, Kagome giggled.

"My lady."

Startled Kagome looked up to find a man-at-arms bowing before her.

"Yes?"

"The king has requested that you be allowed to gather flowers outside since it is such a

beautiful day today."

Kagome smiled happily at the man as she got up and dusted the dirt from her ruined

dress.

"Thank you," she smiled at the man and quickly grabbed a whicker basked that lay empty

at her side. "Now… what is my charming escort's name?"

"It is Kouga, my lady."

"Oh, you're the new man-at-arms from the Western Kingdom!" Kagome gave another

dazzling smile. She had, after all, heard the gossip that this new soldier was quite a flirt

with the women.

She peered at the man and shook her head. He seemed anything but flirtatious to her as

he gave her an unwelcoming stony look from his bright blue eyes.

The man bowed before her again as they left her little garden and

headed to the palace entrance to go outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome skipped happily before Kouga as she all but ran outside and into the sunny field

that lay before her family's castle.

Kouga tagged behind, grinding his teeth in frustration. He did not want to kill this girl,

but she was a spy! He had agreed with Princess Kikyo that it was the best for everyone if

Princess Kagome just quietly disappeared and never returned.

He sighed and looked at his belt where two concealed daggers bulged slightly underneath

the fabric of his shirt. He gulped as the princess turned around and ran back to him,

laughing merrily to herself and joking that for a demon he was rather slow.

Kouga tried to smile, but failed miserably as the princess chatted happily at his side.

They entered into the forest that surrounded the Higurashi Castle and wiped the

perspiration that had started to form on his head. He felt disgusted and sick to his

stomach at what he was about to do.

_I am doing this for the benefit of everyone… aren't I? _

**Ohh, cliffy! Well, I hoped everyone has enjoyed and everything makes sense. Questions, comments? Love you all!**

PuNkKaGoMe101

Saphira1204

-a-Lost-Cause-317

Cookiemonsterks

Hande Nakasome

Addicted2reviews

L.D.Vixx: Wow! I'm so happy! No one has ever told me that my writing has made their day! Thanks.

Edward-Elric-x

Ice: Well… the mirror is sort of supposed to be Jaken… but not really. I guess you could say that the mirror is a really OOC Jaken! Lol, I don't know.

Inufan155687: actually this story is my own version of Snow White without any dwarfs that I have tweaked.


End file.
